


Mistletoe

by Rose_Destler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Destler/pseuds/Rose_Destler
Summary: Enchanted mistletoe. My take a popular topic in fanfiction. A seasonal tribute. This is not plagiarized, similarity to a theme used regularly is just something that happens, it is all my own work. Rating to be safe SLASHPreviously uploaded on fanfition.net





	Mistletoe

A/N A seasonal treat. I am aware similar stories to this have been done before, this is just my version.

All the teachers were nervous. Dumbledore had that glint in his eye that meant that he was up to something and they knew enough to know it was never a good thing when Dumbledore had that particular glint in his eye.  
No amount of asking or pleading would get him to tell then what he had planned. He always answered with phrases such as. ‘All in good time’ or ‘you shall see’ which infuriated them no end. So they were all tense at breakfast, when Dumbledore had told them he’d tell the whole school his plan.  
Just as most people were finishing their breakfast Dumbledore stood.  
“If I could have everyone’s attention please?” Chatter immediately ceased and Dumbledore paused to make sure he had everyone’s attention.  
“In the spirit of the season to soon be upon us, I have let loose some enchanted mistletoe around the school.” There was a clatter as several teachers, including Snape and McGonagall, overturned their goblets in shock, staring at Dumbledore in horror. “For those of you, who don’t know, not only does enchanted mistletoe change where it hangs periodically throughout the day, two people caught under it are unable to move from their place until they have, as tradition dictates, kissed.” This news caused many reactions. Some of the girls giggled and blushed, many people shouted in protest and ex partners scooted as far from each other as possible.  
“I ask you all to fully embrace tradition and enjoy yourselves!” Dumbledore smiled and sat down.  
“Of all the ideas Albus!” McGonagall berated the headmaster. “What if a teacher and student become stuck?”  
“Then they will have to kiss Minerva.” Dumbledore said, in a manner he might have commented on the weather.  
“Really Albus, I sometimes wonder if you really have lost your faculties.” Dumbledore smiled at her.  
“It is all good fun Minerva; you really should enjoy yourself more this season. Who knows, this mistletoe may give a push to some students who need it.” Snape scowled.  
“If I get stuck under that blasted weed I shall never forgive you Albus!”  
“Then I suggest you pay attention to your surroundings Severus. It shouldn’t cause you any problems. Students tend to give you a wide berth as it is.” Severus’ scowl deepened but he said nothing. He knew from experience that it was futile to argue with the headmaster and he had a point, students tended to avoid him like the plague as it was, with this mistletoe appearing they’d probably be doubly careful to be nowhere near the potions master if they could help it.  
The first victims, as luck would have it, ended up being Harry and Ginny. Everyone was aware by Ginny’s ear splitting scream and Harry’s cry of “You have GOT to be kidding!” The pair had split up the year before, after Ginny discovered her feelings were that of a friend and Harry realised he swung the other way. His confession of being gay surprised few, several galleons changed hands that evening, and his friends had fully accepted it without a lot of questions.  
The two kept their mouth tightly closed and gave a quick, chaste, peck on the lips to each other, then were even more horrified by the fact that kiss didn’t seem to satisfy the mistletoe.  
“Okay.” Snapped Ginny. “Open mouths, no tongue, we never speak of it again.” Harry gave a curt nod and the quickest kiss in history occurred before the two leapt apart, vigorously wiped their mouths before walking in opposite directions. No-one spoke of it to Ginny, having learned from experience that a Weasley woman’s temper was more fiery than their hair and no-one questioned Harry, knowing he was the best Defence Against The Dark Arts student in the castle and therefore knew more than his fair share of hexes.  
As the day progressed multiple people got trapped under the mistletoe. Plenty of couples, who had taken to walking everywhere arm in arm and some unfortunates. The mistletoe was considerate enough not to make relative’s kiss, but that was it. Lavender and Parvati finally confirmed the rumours that their friendship was a little deeper than most when they were stuck and plenty of people proved they were secure in their sexuality when trapped with someone of the same sex. Fortunately it seemed no teachers had become victims and even well liked Professors were being given a wide berth by students.  
It was in the last lesson of the day that it happened and really, it was only a matter of time. Seventh year potions class and just as Snape finished berating Harry Potter for his potion being the wrong colour, a look of horror passed over his face as it slowly turned upwards. Every student followed his movements as jaws dropped and people gasped at the small sprig above Snape and Harry’s heads. Snape continued to stare at the mistletoe in horror as Harry turned to his friends. Hermione tried not to smile and Ron mouthed ‘Go for it!’  
It had been a week since they’d finally pried out of him who he liked. He had been both surprised and relieved by their immediate acceptance but never had he imagined anything like this scenario. In his wildest dreams he’d never thought Snape would have to kiss him. It was the one thing Harry had mentally begged the fates to let him have, just one kiss from Severus Snape, the object of his affection, but never had he believed it would happen. Snape continued to stare at the mistletoe in horror and then shouted, making several people jump.  
“Everybody out!” Students scrambled to leave, dying to stay but knowing it was a good idea to be several corridors away by the time Snape could move again. Harry watched his friends go; they all sent him encouraging looks. Even Neville, who’d overheard Harry’s feeling purely by accident, shrugged as if to say ‘Why not?’  
Unknown to both Snape and Harry, they were both thinking the exact same thing. ‘This may be my only chance’. Snape grabbed Harry’s shoulders while Harry grabbed the front of Snape’s robes and their mouths came together with bruising force, tongues seeking each other almost instantly. Neither noticed they were no longer stuck, nor that the mistletoe had disappeared. Harry’s arms crept around Snape’s neck as Snape’s arms went around Harry’s waist, pulling the young man closer. Around the castle, the sprigs of mistletoe were all disappearing; after all, they had served their purpose.  
A/N Hope you enjoyed this, it was just a bit of Christmas fun. I may write a sequel in the New Year. Until then, please R/R Happy holidays 


End file.
